


Crack the Shutters

by andthwip



Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Rimming, domesticated peter/bucky is my kink, inspired by a snow patrol song, song: crack the shutters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Peter looks even more ethereal now than earlier, he’s glowing and Bucky’s breath hitches, caught in his chest again.“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He murmurs, winding their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the back of Peter’s hand, “I love you.”Peter flushes a deep red that stretches down from his cheeks right down to his chest, but it doesn’t stop him smiling, shaking his head as he hides behind their hands. “I love you too.”





	Crack the Shutters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts).

> hiii it's me again (:
> 
> no particular warnings for this one apart from the medical stuff I mentioned is really gross and you should not google it unless you've got a strong stomach!
> 
> I recommend that you listen to the song it's inspired by while you read it! you can get the video for it here!
> 
> this one isn't set straight after I'm Loved By Somebody, it's maybe a few weeks? Wade's still recovering in the hospital though.

Bucky wakes slowly.

The early morning sunlight peeks through the blinds, waking him - surprisingly well-rested - from slumber.

One eye cracks open but quickly shuts again, and he fights back a groan as he buries his face in the pillows. He pushes his hair out of his face, refusing point blank (to no one other than himself) to open his eyes fully.

He stays like that for a while, pulling the duvet up and over his head to shield him from the brightness seeping in.

Bucky dozes in and out of sleep like that, he’s not sure how long for but he only wakes up properly when there’s gentle stirring next to him. He peeks his head above the blanket and his breath catches in his throat. He’s truly not prepared for the sight in front of him.

Peter lays there, soaked in the steady streams of the now midmorning sunlight. Little specks of dust float in the rays, the sun catching his unruly mess of hair in its wake, almost like a halo. They tangle themselves around his face, coiling around the bare skin of his lithe torso and dipping between the valleys of his abs. 

He looks tiny like this in Bucky’s big bed, curled in on himself, fists tucked under the pillows he drools on. Bucky’s so far gone for the kid, he thinks even _that’s_ cute. 

Bucky watches his face, lax and gentle as he dreams. Something good, he hopes. And God, Peter’s just the prettiest little thing Bucky’s ever laid eyes on.

Peter’s nose scrunches a little, mouth drooping open as he breathes deeply, rubbing his face into the pillow (the wee drool puddle too) and Bucky’s heart almost stutters completely out of his chest at how adorable the scene is. 

Bucky’s eyes trail down, noticing the blanket dips just below Peter’s hip, leaving little to nothing to his imagination and Bucky refuses to believe his mouth _ waters _a little at the thought of Peter’s cock, hard with morning wood.

He stays like that for a while, watching Peter’s as he sleeps like some kind of creepy _stalker. _ But the kid’s so – so _gorgeous_. He’s so beautiful and Bucky can’t believe that he’s _his_. He gets to come home after a long shift to this. To this perfect little angel. _His _perfect little angel.

Bucky lets a thumb come up to trace over a sharp cheekbone. Peter doesn’t wake, but he unknowingly presses his face into the touch with a quiet sigh. It makes Bucky’s stomach swoop with nothing but pure love.

Bucky moves his thumb, sweeping over the arch of Peter’s brow, moving up and curling his fingers into Peter’s tawny hair and brushing it out of his face. Bucky’s nails scrape gently over his scalp and Peter nuzzles into the touch again, almost moaning. 

There’s a distinct hard line against the blanket below Peter’s hips and Bucky wants to shimmy down to suck him off, wake him up nice and easy with hot, wet pleasure. They’ve never talked about being woken up with sex, though he reckons a control freak like Peter would not enjoy not being in control. He files it away for later, a conversation to have another time. Bucky moves his hand to cup Peter’s neck, thumbing over his jaw. The doctor leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead.

Bucky can’t remember feeling like this before - things were never like this with Steve, he didn’t like cuddling or the pillow talk after. Bucky didn’t get to admire Steve’s sharp, hard-line features like he’s admiring Peter right now, they slept together and then went home or rolled over and sent stupid dog videos to each other until they fell asleep on separate sides of the bed. Sometimes, one of them would even sleep in the spare room.

There wasn’t any _real _intimacy between them. 

Which was_ fine _since they just fucked each other and that was _i__t _.

They did try the dating thing a few times and surprisingly it didn’t work. At all. They weren’t compatible romantically and that was _ okay _ , they didn’t need to be. For what they lacked in romance they certainly made up for in sexual chemistry and it was _great_. More than.

The sex was _mind blowing. _ Bucky knew every little thing that made Steve tick, just like he suspects he does with Peter now. Steve always said it’s Bucky’s superpower, quickly figuring out what gets his partners rocks off. 

If he’s being completely honest, he loves knowing he’s getting his partners off - Bucky takes his own pleasure at being great at delivering it to others. 

Bucky wanted someone to take care of, and Steve_ I-can-get-by-on-my-own _Rogers _wasn’t _that person. That was also okay, they just didn’t speak each other’s love language.

The whole situation was_ fine_ it worked and they both got great sex out of it. 

They were soulmates in every sense of the word, nothing could tear them apart. Not even some maybe-there unrequited feelings.

He’s torn from his inner tangent when Peter’s eyes blink open slowly, trying to rid the heavy sleep out of them as he murmurs, “Goo’ mornin’ baby.”

It pulls him out of his daze as he chuckles. “Mornin’ Darlin’. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’Okay, feels nice.”

Bucky realises that he’s still carding his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Still a while until visiting hours and your shift, you could sleep more. I can drop you off to save you getting the subway? If you want.”

Bucky silently prays that he says no because his dick twitches when Peter hums in response and his eyes flutter closed again. He shifts closer to Bucky, leaning his head into his shoulder, pressing a kiss above his pec. 

“Mm,” Peter whispers, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, “Mo’ snugs?” 

“Anythin’ you want,” Bucky promises with a small grin, running a hand up his back and then back into his hair.

Bucky massages his scalp, dragging his nails across it. Peter relaxes even more into the touch, sagging against the firmness of Bucky chest. He trails his hand out of Peter’s hair, fingers slipping down his neck to skim over the soft skin of his shoulder and arm. 

Peter moans softly. “Tha’ feels nice, Buck.”

He does it a few more times, alternating between shoulder blade and arm. Soon Peter’s shivering against him, already on the cusp of dozing off again. Bucky peppers a few kisses into Peter’s rebellious curls, and the boy arches into him, moaning.

“You enjoying that?” Bucky murmurs into his hair.

Peter nods, hair tickling Bucky’s nose, “Mm. S’real nice.”

Bucky laughs, his heart full as he moves his hand to pull Peter in by the waist. 

Peter groans quietly in protest. “_More tickles please._”

He perks up_ a lot_ when he feels Bucky’s hard cock against his abdomen though, he flutters his long, black lashes up at him with a devilish little twinkle in his eye. Bucky can feel the blush starting to creep up his neck as Peter opens his mouth to speak.

“Last night not enough for you?”

Bucky snorts, a fraction away from_ almost _being embarrassed, and pushes Peter’s face away jokingly with his hand. 

Peter just giggles and it makes his heart beat a little faster, wriggling back into Bucky’s space. 

“Shut up you little shit,” Bucky laughs giddily, clutching him closer. 

“You love me.” Bucky can’t do anything except nod dumbly, smiling so big his eyes crinkle at the sides. 

Peter leans in for a kiss and Bucky’s already there, melting into his warm pink lips and gripping him as close as possible. It’s awkward because they’re both on their sides, but Bucky doesn’t want to stop, and Peter doesn’t seem to want to let up either, unbothered by the awkward angle.

There’s a tongue swiping his bottom lip, licking its way into his mouth. He moans, gripping Peter’s hair tighter. Peter sniggers into Bucky’s mouth, gripping his waist and digging crescent shaped marks there.

They’re still naked from the previous night’s shower and Bucky’s_ so _thankful because he feels Peter hardening against him. Bucky moves forward, gently pushing Peter onto his back and manoeuvring himself between Peter’s legs, mouthing and nipping along the column of his neck.

Peter whines, high in his throat as he tries to rut up against Bucky’s taut abs but Bucky’s quicker, placing a hand on his hip and holding him against the mattress. Bucky’s free hand supports him at the side of the younger boy’s head, keeping him steady. 

Moving down his body, Bucky sucks a hickey into his collarbone before running his tongue down to flick over a sensitive nipple. Peter jerks in his grip, moaning as he throws his head back into the pillows.

It’s Bucky’s turn to snicker, taking his time and alternating both blush nipples into his mouth until Peter’s mewling above him. He migrates downward to run his tongue over the faint trail of hair below his belly button, leading down to his now fully hard cock. Peter whines again, trying to twitch his hips into Bucky, seeking any kind of friction. 

“Please -” He moans, trying to break out of Bucky’s iron grip. “_Please._"

“Shh,” Bucky whispers against his hip bone, looking up at him, and Peter quietens almost instantly.

Bucky noses along the V of his hips, sneaking his tongue out to_ taste _. 

Eventually, he licks a short strip from the crease of his balls to the base of his cock. Bucky points his tongue, trailing lazily over Peter’s cock, tasting and teasing. He watches Peter suck his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to keep quiet.

Peter finally breaks after another few licks, mewling helplessly and trying to bear down on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky doesn’t let up on the pressure, teasing Peter mercilessly.

“Patience.” Bucky reminds, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

Peter’s too far gone on stimulation to notice - his head is thrown back in pleasure, lips a pretty pink and open. 

Bucky makes a promise to himself to make Peter come so many times he forgets his name, and Peter’s_ already _close by the looks of it. 

A few more long licks have Peter almost convulsing under him, begging for ‘_more, please Bucky, I need more’_. Bucky decides to be nice and swallow him down, nose brushing against the skin above his cock.

Peter mewls higher, dropping his hands to tangle fingers into Bucky’s hair. He tugs roughly and Bucky moans around Peter’s cock. The vibrations send him _wild_, and Peter thrusts upwards into Bucky’s throat. Bucky lets go of Peter’s hip, hollowing his cheeks.

“You wanna fuck my face, Darlin’?” Bucky asks with a smirk when he pops off with a slurp that should be vulgar, wiping the back of his hand over his messy lips.

“_ Fuck _ \- Yeah, fuck. Please - _ please… _” Peter gasps, looking down at Bucky, “Can I?”

Bucky nods licking up his cock, “Like this?”

“No - No can you - like -_ nghh_ -” Peter starts, but it’s cut off with a moan when Bucky hollows his mouth around the tip of his cock, swirls his tongue over the head and catches the pre-come dripping from the slit and groans. 

“Use your words, Pete.” Bucky says cheekily, suckling the tip between his lips.

“Can - Can I be on top?” Peter asks, the tips of his ears pinking as he grips Bucky’s hair tighter.

Bucky arches a brow at him, his slightly swollen lips parted as he nods slowly, letting Peter’s request sink in. Bucky moves them, tossing the blanket away from their bodies and settling himself down between the pillows, giving his cock a few tugs, inhaling sharply at the feeling.

Peter looks nervous as he rests his legs on either side of the doctor’s shoulders, his red cock pressing against Bucky’s spit slicked lips. Bucky’s cock jerks against his stomach, a hot arousal splintering down his spine. 

Bucky’s hands come up to knead Peter’s ass, alternating between parting his cheeks and kneading them gently. Peter’s eyes flutter closed as a small whimper escapes his throat, he’s not even tried to get his cock into Bucky’s mouth yet, and Bucky isn’t going to force him into it. He knows the kid will do it in his own time. Not that he’d ever admit it to Peter, but Bucky finds it incredibly endearing to watch him trying to get his footing to ask for things like this.

Peter ghosts over his face with light fingers, just innocently_ touching_. Bucky watches in amazement, the sun catching Peter’s eyes and turning them golden. It’s dazzling to witness him in such a way. 

Peter looks even more ethereal now than earlier, he’s _glowing _and Bucky’s breath hitches, caught in his chest again.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He murmurs, winding their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the back of Peter’s hand, “I love you.”

Peter flushes a deep red that stretches down from his cheeks right down to his chest, but it doesn’t stop him smiling, shaking his head as he hides behind their hands. “I love you too.” 

He shifts back to let the pad of his free thumb trace over Bucky’s wet bottom lip and Bucky’s eyes _do not _flutter closed and he most certainly _does not _arch up into the touch. Peter’s too quick and catches him, smirking as he pulls away. 

“You still want to do this?” Bucky whispers.

Peter nods. “Do _ you _?”

“_Yes_. C’mon fuck my mouth open, princess.”

And well, _fuck_, it has the desired effect. Peter’s eyes glaze over as his breath catches in his throat. He flushes impossibly redder, the tips of his ears burning at the pet name. 

Peter makes quick work, lining up his cock with Bucky’s mouth. Bucky lets his tongue flick out to lick quickly over the head teasingly. Peter moans quiet, head tipping back.

Bucky opens his mouth a little more, allowing space for Peter to push in. Peter’s slow, a lot slower than he needs to be, and it makes Bucky throb with _want_. 

He breathes deeply through his nose as Peter inches in, resisting the urge to gag or cough when Peter’s cockhead hits the back of his throat. Bucky swallows around him the best he can and Peter shakes, hips hitching forward just enough for Bucky to notice. 

“Tap my leg or - _fuck, ah_ \- something if you need to stop?” Peter manages through little gasps. “I don’t - I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Bucky wants to laugh because Peter is so fucking _cute _, he doesn’t though, instead he lets go of Peter’s hand and rubs up both his thighs. Settling on the curve of his lithe waist, gripping tightly, helping him start up a rhythm. It’s not too much, it’s soft and gentle and Bucky can take much more than this steady rhythm. 

The doctor lets go once Peter’s in the groove of it, his large hands run down Peter’s pert ass, kneading before pulling Peter’s cheeks apart with one hand and letting the thumb of the other skim over his hole. 

His cock pulses almost painfully when he realises Peter’s still loose from the night before. He switches his thumb for a forefinger and dips inside just a fraction, just until the first knuckle. Peter thrusts forward a little sharper this time at the intrusion with a breathy ‘_oh_,’ and Bucky smiles around the heavy cock moving against his tongue. 

_ Lube, _he thinks, he needs lube so he can take Peter apart. He looks back up at him, trying to send radio signals to his brain to grab it from the drawer, he doesn’t, _ obviously _. Bucky groans and pushes his finger in a little bit more and Peter almost collapses on top of Bucky, preening forward almost choking him.

Bucky sucks as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks and lapping over the head, trying to dip his head forward to bob. His finger starts to match his mouth at Peter’s entrance, sharp, shallow thrusts.

Peter mewls, hips stuttering forward on his inward thrust . His rhythm is still gentle, controlled, all the things Peter is. Bucky’s jaw aches in the best way, and there’s sticky ribbons of drool and pre-come running down the sides of his mouth. Bucky hollows his cheeks, tasting as much of Peter as he can. Peter thrusts into his mouth a little more roughly, a little less controlled, it makes Bucky choke a little more. And it feels _ so good _, he breathes deeply through his nose, trying to regain his composure while his cock leaks steadily against his hip.

“Shit - Are you - _nghh _– okay? Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Peter moans, it’s all punched out high pitched, it’s _so_, _so _hot, “M’gonna - _ fuck _Bucky, I’m almost - fuck please, a little more – m’so close baby…”

After that, he grips the headboard for purchase, using it to help him rock his hips eagerly into Bucky’s gorgeous, velvet mouth. Bucky moans around Peter’s cock, and the vibrations make Peter whimper.

Peter garbles out something that sounds like a warning, throwing his head back and arching his back as his body goes rigid. He comes and Bucky swallows as much as he can, but because of the position most of it leaks from his mouth.

Bucky works Peter through it until Peter’s eyes are wet and he’s twitching with oversensitivity.

“Holy shit,” Peter laughs, tipping his head back to catch his breath. He lets go of the headboard and runs a hand through his damp hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“Yeah?” Bucky coughs, and_ wow_ his voice is _rough _.

Peter nods furiously, still breathing deeply as he bends to kiss Bucky, “So good, baby.”

“M’glad.” 

“You’re gonna fuck me still, right?” Peter asks, feigning innocence in his big chocolate doe eyes.

“What, that not enough for you?” Bucky questions, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Peter has the audacity to _giggle _down at him. Bucky sits up and manages to guide Peter underneath him and pin his hands above his head.

Bucky kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth, their teeth clinking together. Peter moans, hips twitching up to rub his already thickening cock against the dips and curves of Bucky’s solid abs. Peter moans into his swollen mouth, tasting his orgasm on Bucky’s tongue.

“You taste so good don’t you, Darlin’?” Bucky questions, his hot breath brushing against Peter’s lips, “You’re such a sweet little thing.”

Peter gasps in agreement, nodding as he tries to tug at the hold on his wrists, but the doctor doesn’t let up, if anything he presses them harder into the pillows. Bucky’s thrust is shallow as it catches his dick on the sheets, he groans quietly at the feeling while he breaks away from Peter’s mouth, moving his lips back down to kiss over his pecs and suck a little blush nipple into his mouth again and Peter jerks and squirms.

“M’sensitive!” Peter protests petulantly, his bottom lip jutting out as he tries to wriggle away from Bucky, “S’too much!”

Bucky sniggers, pulling back to lick a strip over Peter’s nipple. He twitches and moans, long eyelashes fluttering closed at the feeling.

“Bucky!” He whines high in his throat, before laughing tightly. The noise sends Bucky dizzy, it’s_ adorable _.

“You’re such a sensitive little bambino, ain’t ya?” Bucky teases, rising up to give Peter a gentle kiss.

“S’not my fault!”

“Too sensitive for prep?” Bucky murmurs, peppering kisses along his jaw.

Peter shakes his head, “I think I’ll be okay.”

“With my fingers?”

He reaches down to circle over Peter’s hole and Peter gasps, bearing down on Bucky’s finger.

Bucky shifts, towering over him and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Or I could get you all loose and wet and ready for me with just my mouth?”

“James Barnes, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Death by a thousand orgasms?” An amused smile tugs at the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Peter groans and breaks out into a series of giggles as Bucky presses wet kisses all over Peter’s face and neck, smacking loudly, working his way down the soft expanse of Peter’s neck and chest. Bucky bites into the v of his hips, licking over the marks.

Bucky noses down the crease of Peter’s hips, licking his balls before spreading his cheeks with both hands and diving in, flattening his tongue across Peter’s hole. Peter presses his hips down to brace against Bucky’s tongue as he laps over him, hands weaving into Bucky’s hair. He pulls tightly, sending shockwaves to Bucky’s cock and Bucky grinds against the bed, moaning into Peter.

Peter’s legs clamp around his ears as he lets out broken off little whimpers. Bucky pulls back just a little to grip his thighs open for better access and Peter _whines_, trying to roll his hips onto Bucky’s tongue and pull him back in by the hair.

He tightens his hold when Peter tries to shut his legs again, Bucky’s certain he’s going to leave imprints of his fingers on Peter’s legs. The thought of marking Peter makes him rut down again with another groan, Peter’s hole clenches against his tongue as he mewls.

“_Your legs stay open, alright Darlin’? _” Bucky warns, looking up and narrowing his eyes at Peter.

“S’good, so good, feels really good baby…” Peter babbles.

Something catches Bucky’s eye a few moments later, he realises one of Peter’s hands has left his hair and is trying to jerk his now flushed and leaking cock.

“Peter,” He rumbles moving quickly to shove Peter’s hand away from himself, “_You don’t get to do that, not until I’m inside you._”

“Bucky please, it’s too much I need_ something _,” Peter pleads.

“I thought you were too sensitive, huh?” Bucky tsks, hint of a smile.

Peter shakes his head and reaches for his cock again, “I mean wa – was, I am but m’so _hard_, I need to.”

Bucky lets out a growl that shocks him.

“I said _no _.”

Peter all but_ sobs _.

Bucky sits up on his knees, “Get up and get on your front for me.”

“Wha’?” Peter asks, dazed as he blinks at Bucky.

“Flip onto your stomach for me, Pete.”

Peter looks confused but not for long because Bucky grabs him by the waist and pulls him up, manhandling him so he’s lying on his front. Burying his face into the pillow in his arms as Bucky leans over him to fetch the lube from the top drawer.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to come again,” Bucky coos low and gravelly, he watches Peter’s hips twitch downward against the bed.

Bucky trails kisses down his back, stopping at his coccyx. He gets himself comfortable on his stomach too before parting Peter’s cheeks again, circling over his clenching hole. A finger comes up to rub over him, slipping inside of him gently. Bucky almost loses it at how loose Peter is already.

He works up a rhythm before drizzling the lube straight onto Peter and adding another finger. Peter’s moans muffled by the pillows, rocking his hips back onto the digits inside of him.

The little ‘_ah, ah, ah’s’ _ Peter gasps out drive him _wild_. Bucky starts to scissor his fingers, and Peter almost convulses with pleasure.

“Bucky – Bucky please, please m’ready, m’ready for your dick,” Peter begs, strung out.

He sounds close to tears and Bucky can’t help the new spark of arousal that ignites through his veins. Bucky adds a third and final finger, working him open as quickly and as safely as he can. Peter’s whole body jerking forward with his thrusts as he cries out.

“I got you, I got you baby, s’okay Darlin’,” Bucky reassures, peppering more kisses over the small of his back.

“Pl – Please Buck, m’ready,” His voice cracks.

Bucky nods, giving one last kiss before sitting up and lubing up his cock. He moans lowly. The wet glide feels _amazing, _he’s been waiting for so long to get inside of Peter he thinks he might come right then.

His cock bobs between his legs when he lets go, he takes Peter’s hips in his hands, pulling him up and onto his knees, his back arched and face still pressed into the pillows. Peter opens his legs a little more when Bucky runs a lube-free hand down his spine and lines his cock up with Peter’s hole.

He starts to press in slowly, so slowly and the way Peter’s hot, tight little body just opens up for him and lets him inside is almost enough for it to be all over.

Bucky grabs the base of his cock, squeezing to centre himself and not come. He thinks about all the gross things he can muster, Mr White’s burst tennis elbow from the ER a few days ago, degloved fingers that’d been caught in a lathe and the putrid stench of infected venous stasis ulcers.

He thinks maybe if it had been anyone else underneath him he’d have gone soft from thinking too much but not Peter, his hitched little breaths making Bucky throb inside of him.

The first thrust is gentle, calculated, letting Peter adjust to him. He whimpers, swaying lazily back to meet Bucky’s hips. The next one is sharper, more precise and Peter begs for ‘_H__arder, faster, please don’t tease me’ _.

The rhythm Bucky works up on him has them both moaning together, he’s not going to last long like this, not at all.

“I wanna see you your gorgeous face when you come all over yourself,” Bucky pants, “Can I?”

“Yeah – Yeah, I wan’ t’see you when you fill me up,” Peter sniffles.

He’s definitely crying now.

Bucky gently withdraws, flipping him over with his hips. Peter falls onto his back ungracefully, spreading his legs and breathing deeply. His eyes are hooded, he’s pink cheeked and panting when Bucky thrusts back in, he lets out a moan that tapers off into a little needy whimper at the end.

He moves to tower over Peter, lowering himself onto his elbows as he catches his lips with his. They kiss messily for a few moments, tongues entwined as Bucky thrusts shallow.

Peter breaks away in a gasp when Bucky knocks his prostate, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. He sobs when Bucky stays on that angle, assaulting his prostate in the best possible way.

“Fuck – you’re so beautiful like this Pete,” Bucky chokes out, tears springing to the corners of his eyes too. “My beautiful boy.”

Peter looks up at Bucky, eyes red and massively round. He smiles crookedly, dazed but blushing before his eyes flutter closed and his smile drops into an ‘o’.

The pressure in Bucky’s stomach coils tighter with every needy little breath Peter exerts, he’s not going to last much longer like this. He tries to think of the ulcers again but nothing can tear his mind away from Peter under him, his senses engulfed in nothing but unapologetic_ Peter. _Bucky grinds deep and long against his prostate making his own breath hitch, Peter’s back arches off the bed and his hands grab for purchase on Bucky’s meaty shoulders.

“So fucking_ good_.” Peter breathes into his neck, rutting his dick against Bucky’s abs, smearing them with his sticky pre-come, “M’close, Bucky. M’so close.”

“Gonna be a good boy and come for me?” Bucky whispers in his ear, “Get yourself all covered in your come, just for me?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter pants, getting higher pitches on every syllable.

“I love you, Pete.” Bucky moans into his temple, lips brushing the damp skin.

Peter’s orgasm hits after that, he spurts pearly white over himself and Bucky with a long, wrung out sob, his face pinched in ecstasy. It makes Bucky’s hips stutter their perfect rhythm, and another few thrusts and he’s coming deep inside Peter, still grinding mercilessly against his spent prostate.

He doesn’t stop until they’re both shaking and shivering with overstimulation. Bucky collapses on top of Peter, still inside of him and into the sweaty crook of his neck, pecking him there over and over. Peter wraps his arms around Bucky, hugging him tight. He runs a hand through the back of his hair, humming softly as he does. 

Peter yawns after a few long moments, snuffling into Bucky’s hair. 

“Gotta clean up,” Bucky sighs sleepily, gently pulling himself out of Peter and wincing at the lewd squelch.

“No!” Peter protests softly, “Sleep, please.”

Bucky hums with a small smile, “Okay, Darlin’.”

But Peter’s already dozing, soft snores coming from him. Bucky chuckles, pecking a few more kisses into his neck before getting up. He checks the time, there’s still a while before visiting time and Peter’s shift if Bucky gives him a ride, which, let’s be honest, he will, so Peter can catch up on a few more hours of sleep. 

The sun is too high in the sky now to tangle around Peter’s features like earlier in the morning, but his creamy skin is now mottled with bite marks and blooming purple hickeys. 

Bucky thinks for the second time that day, he’s the most gorgeous little thing he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> A super major thanks to my two betas, sweetesthoney and tfwfangirlsatk! 
> 
> And last but not least my good friend Bork, who helped with all the peepee stuff. 
> 
> Let me know what else you guys would want to see in this 'verse 🥰
> 
> Oh! And I made a mood board for the first time to go along with this, you can reblog it here!


End file.
